


Geminatio

by keijisosamu (combustible)



Series: head in the dust, feet in the fire - naruto au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Naruto AU, Alternate Universe - Ninjas, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Inappropriate Use of Clones, Inappropriate Use of Genjutsu, M/M, Nara!Akaashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uchiha!Osamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combustible/pseuds/keijisosamu
Summary: fuck yes this is the best birthday gift ever, fuck flowers and chocolates.happy birthday keiji dear!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Series: head in the dust, feet in the fire - naruto au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046152
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	Geminatio

**Author's Note:**

> i have been told it is our best boy akaashi's birthday so im here with some pwp that i might turn into a series later in life
> 
> for those who are not familiar with the naruto universe,  
> \- Konohagakure/konoha is the name of their village, i know it's confusing bc akinori dearest is named konoha too; poor boy.  
> \- Kirigakure is another ninja village.  
> \- ANBUs are the best ninjas of the village, their training is super dark and they're something like konoha's secret forces; they wear masks representing an animal to conceal their identity and have fake names (i chose yako for atsumu and zenko for osamu bc inari stuff and all; they both wear fox masks)  
> \- genjutsu: one of the main techniques ninjas use. it creates sensory illusions.  
> \- sharingans: to make it simple, the uchiha clan (the miyas belonging to this clan) has a special ability: their eyes get red when they use their sharingans and they're super powerful; it allows them to use powerful genjutsu techniques; they also have photographic memory with these eyse; that's all you need to know for this fic. (and its aesthetically hot)  
> \- naras are a clan from konoha, they're known for mastering the shadows. i'll dig deeper into it if i ever make this a series.  
> \- when clones come back to their creator, the experience they got while existing goes back to their creator too.

\---

“They’re back,” Konoha announces as soon as he opens the door of Akaashi’s office. 

_They._ He doesn’t need to get more specific, they both know he’s been waiting for only one _they_ to come back to the village.

“Both alive?”

“Yeah; Kuroo’s assessing their injuries, but they were still able to walk, so I guess they’re fine.”

_Thank god._

He didn’t think that sending the Miyas off to _Kirigakure_ would end up with both of them getting (even if only slightly) injured and coming back with a two fucking week delay.

Saying he was _worried sick_ would be an understatement, and poor Konoha had to deal with a very unpleasant Akaashi for three weeks.

When Hinata talked to him about that S-rank mission with a frown on his face, Akaashi had quickly understood that the situation could end up badly; but his orders were clear: infiltrate, get these information, leave the fuck out of _Kiri_ as fast as possible. And the Miyas were the best suited ninjas for this mission; no risks of failures. Theoretically.

Now that they’re back, fine but injured, Akaashi can’t help but wonder if he still made the right decision; what if he let his own trust in the twins blind him; what if it prevented him from making the _right_ decision? He should have sent an entire team- three or four ANBUs, not just two; anything just to avoid them _(him)_ getting injured.

It’s irrational, he knows it is.

For all he knows, _’injured’_ could mean a few broken ribs and a sprained ankle. _But_ it could also mean being _very close to death,_ have a missing limb, or elevated PTSD symptoms _._

It’s not like they’ve never been in this situation; Akaashi giving Hinata advice that could very much end up in Osamu being killed (or Atsumu; or any other ANBU, really). But it never gets easier, maybe it only gets harder with time, even. Somehow, it was easier when he was on the field himself, getting injured _himself,_ instead of watching people under him getting hurt.

He could go to the hospital and see for himself; but he knows Kuroo would just throw him out telling him to let him do his job. 

So, he waits.

\---

His eyes are lost on the report he’s mindlessly reviewing, trying to focus on the black symbols when finally, there’s a knock on the door. Immediately looking up from the pile of paper, he manages to not sound too worried when he invites whoever’s here to enter. 

He looks at them silently, breath stuck in his throat for a second when the two ANBU enter his office; white and red fox masks hiding their faces. They don’t seem too _injured,_ standing straight when they walk towards his desk in smooth movements. Akaashi allows himself one relieved exhale before he stands up and nods in greeting, careful not to be too obvious about his excruciating concern.

“Zenko, Yako,” he greets them with a neutral expression that he mastered after years of being ANBU himself; but if he stares a bit longer at ZENKO _,_ they all choose to ignore it.

“We finished our report,” YAKO says, handing him a small notebook, “the mission was successful, we managed to get all the information you requested.”

“Perfect,” Akaashi thanks them, eyes drifting on the report that he knows was written by ZENKO. 

Of course, it was. He knows it; not because he would recognize his writing in one glance; not because it’s exactly the same as the one on the pile of love letters he hides inside his nightstand; but because YAKO simply can’t write reports for shit, even after years of service. 

“You can leave, thank you,” he nods at them one last time before sitting back behind his desk. “You can take a few days before we assign you to a new mission.”

They both nod, but YAKO is the only one to leave. He doesn’t even take a look back, already knowing his twin wouldn’t follow him right away. After all, their little _affair_ has been going on for long enough for him to know Akaashi and his brother have other things to discuss than _the report._

“Your injury?” Akaashi asks once the door closes.

“A few bruises and a dislocated shoulder, but nothing Kuroo couldn’t fix,” he simply shrugs, in a familiar ANBU tone; the one so emotionless it would break Akaashi’s heart just from hearing it if he wasn’t just so _used to it._

“Okay.”

“Don’t worry too much, Akaashi, things got complicated, but it takes more than a few _Kiri ninjas_ to stop us.”

“I know,” _that’s why I keep sending you two on these impossible missions._

“Have a little faith in us, will you?”

Akaashi smiles sadly and nods, waving him out.

“I’ll see you later,” ZENKO says before leaving, but this time, he already sounds more like _Osamu._

\---

For once Akaashi manages to leave the office just after the sunset, the _Kiri_ report carefully annotated before being sent to the HOKAGE office. He jumps out of the window (who would take the stairs when you could simply jump from one rooftop to the other?) and lands gracefully on red tiles. He doesn’t even have the time to cross the first ward, that Osamu already appears next to him, landing quietly on the roof of a restaurant. His mask is long gone, his familiar grin back on his stupid face. 

“Out early?”

“It’s my birthday, I deserve it.”

“Mmmh, true, I totally forgot about that. I would’ve bought you a gift from Kiri.”

“Like what? A child skull?”

“Nah, they make pretty neat kunais, though.”

“I take care of my equipment, I don’t need new weapons.” 

Not that he uses them _that_ much lately, considering he’s been reduced to acting as a _bureaucrat_ after Hinata asked him to become his head strategist. And he wouldn’t mind so much if he didn’t have to watch all those he loves have to risk their lives out there under _his_ commands.

“I know.”

Yeah, Osamu knows. They’ve been teammates for years after all; from their first exam until the day Akaashi left ANBU. He saw him meticulously clean his weapons, one my one, every day, for more than two decades. Yeah; he knows. 

But a gift would have been nice anyway.

(But he’s back and alive, that’s all that matters)

“Wanna get a drink?”

“Yeah, I think I need it,” Akaashi admit with a breathless laugh.

“Me too.”

He follows Osamu when he jumps on the road, landing in the middle of the street where two women roll their eyes at them, _stupid ninjas never looking at where they go._ It’s not unusual enough for people to really mind, but it’s still pretty illegal- _‘being a ninja does not grant you the right to land in the middle of the street at the speed of light, Osamu,’_ he used to reprimand him back when they were genins. But now, he doesn’t have the strength to mind anymore.

\---

“Fuck, I’m so drunk,” he giggles, leaning on Osamu with his entire weight.

The man slides an arm around his waist and holds him there, as steadily as he can.

Their relationship isn’t _Konohagakure_ ’s best kept secret, but they still have to keep it officially hidden for the sake of it (Uchiha clan being a bit conservative and all). It’s not like it’s unusual for ninjas to hook up on missions; with the rush of adrenaline, it happens more often than not. But it’s more rare to keep these types of arrangements outside missions though, especially between men. 

But even then, it’s not _that_ unusual anymore, and it doesn’t piss off anyone either, as long as it’s not too obvious. 

So, no one pays them any mind when they stumble outside the bar, Akaashi very obviously resting against Osamu, looking at him with enamoured eyes. 

“We’re getting you back home, mh?”

“Are you staying with me?”

“If you want me to.”

“YES OF COURSE! _Imissedyousomuch_.”

“Shhh,” Osamu laughs, shaking his head in disbelief, his mouth finding the top of Akaashi’s head, “come on now, move.”

He gently pushes him forward and leads him towards Akaashi’s small apartment in the middle of the Nara ward. It’s too late for anyone in the residential area to still be up, and Osamu almost feels bad when Akaashi starts humming a stupid song he used to sing to him when he couldn’t fall asleep on a mission. 

Thank god he gave him his spare keys back when they started _seeing each other outside of missions,_ because his flat must be one of the best protected ones in Konoha and Osamu’s too drunk to avoid all the traps set in this damned place.

He keeps the lights off and navigates through the mess in the _genkan_ before leading Akaashi to his bedroom. He feels deliciously warm under his touch when he starts undressing him to put him to bed. When he finally manages to put a clean shirt on his lover’s shivering skin, he plants a kiss on his forehead, lingering here for a few moments, smiling softly before walking away.

“I’m going to get you a glass of water and I’ll be back, okay?”

“Mmmkay.”

When he comes back, Akaashi is already under the covers, eyes closed, laying on his side of the bed. He puts the glass of water on the nightstand and goes to the bathroom to wash his teeth and his face. He came back from the mission only a few hours ago but it feels like he hasn’t slept in _days._ And it shows; dark circles under his eyes, dry skin, dishevelled hair. His body has seen better days.

Akaashi’s body is warm against him when he finally joins him. The smaller man snuggles against his chest and hums in contentment; he’s probably already asleep and Osamu isn’t that far from joining him in Morpheus’ arms before the former ANBU mumbles something directly against his slowly beating heart.

“Mmh?” Osamu asks, not sure he heard right.

“Don’t leave me ever again.”

“You know that’s not something you can ask me.”

“Mmmh I know, but I still don’t want you to leave again.”

“I-”

“But it’s okay; as long as you come back to me.”

“I’ll always come back to you,” _even if I come back as a corpse, I’ll come back to you,_ goes unsaid.

\---

“‘Samu?” Akaashi opens one eye on the next morning, head surprisingly clear despite the amount of alcohol he ingested last night. _But come on, it was his birthday so give the man a break, okay?_

He can hear the clinking of pans coming from his kitchen and someone taking a shower in his bathroom; but mostly, he can feel the emptiness on the other side of his bed. But it’s only when both doors creak at the same time, that his two eyes open, blinking in confusion at what he’s seeing; 

“Morning,” Osamu from the kitchen door grins, directly walking towards the bed. 

And Akaashi can immediately say he’s just a clone; that Osamu from the bathroom door is the _real_ one. But it doesn’t really matter because he knows that their dicks are exactly the same and this is the only important thing to know in scenarios like this one.

“‘Morning,” he mumbles, opening his mouth when the clone comes to sit on the bed and starts kissing him, and yeah, if they hadn’t been together for eight years, he wouldn’t even notice the difference. “You’re just gonna watch or what?”

“Nah, but take your time, we didn’t get to celebrate your birthday correctly yesterday-”

“Mmmh, what about work-”

“‘Tsumu bullied Oikawa to grant you the right to rest today as a birthday gift.”

“He just likes to bully Tooru.”

“Maybe, I don’t know. It doesn’t matter right now.”

He firmly stays where he is, leaning on the doorframe, with only a towel riding low on his hips, watching as his clone and his lover start to make out. _Pervert._ Akaashi rolls his eyes when he realises that he is indeed not going to move, before focusing back on the clone now laying on the bed, legs spread. He’s wearing the same towel as the real Osamu on his hips but Akaashi quickly throws it on the floor when he finally decides to take the matter in his own hands. 

_Dragon._

_Tiger._

_Rat._

His hands move fast; professional in his practice of _ninjutsu._

" _Kage–Kubishibari no Jutsu,”_ he whispers, letting his chakra flow from his heart to the tip of his fingers, shadow binds traveling on the mattress to pin the clone to the bed. 

“Not bad,” Osamu comments, still not moving.

Akaashi quickly throws the shirt Osamu chose for him last night (it has some ugly green frog pattern embroidered on it; a birthday gift from Tsukishima and Suna he got a few years ago), and retrieves a bottle of lube from the nightstand. 

“You’re not gonna help?”

“Nah, I like to watch.”

“Don’t I know this,” Akaashi grins, pouring cold liquid on his fingers, cock already hard against his stomach. 

He goes back to kissing his lover’s clone, feeling him grow visibly hard under him; _fuck yes this is the best birthday gift ever, fuck flowers and chocolates._ Strangling a moan, he pushes one finger inside himself, not missing the gasp that escapes the mouth of both the clone and its owner. 

“Add another one,” Osamu orders with a neutral tone, and- _oh yes, that ANBU tone,_ it never ceases to make him harder, more eager, “I know you can.”

Of course he can. So, he obeys. 

Atsumu never was his leader, even back in their ANBU days, when obedience meant survival and resistance meant death, the only one he ever bowed down to was the man standing against the door frame of his bathroom.

“Yeah, like that. Look at you- you’re so hard. You’ve missed me that much?”

 _“Fuck yes,” you have no idea._ The late night sessions, face down in his pillow, picturing Osamu behind him- 

“I was gone for three weeks and you’re already so needy.”

“You were supposed to come back after one week,” he manages to stare at him in a judgemental stare for a second before inserting a third finger; making him close his eyes for a second.

“Yeah, well- things happened,” Osamu shrugs, voice coming deep from his throat, almost like a warning, “but I’m here now.”

“Yeah, you’re here and you’re still not fucking me.”

 _This_ is all it takes for the ANBU to finally snap, his body straightening up, leaving the door frame to come hover over him.

“You’re going to fuck my clone first; and we’ll see if you deserve more after that.” _Fuck he’s really going to make him work for it, isn’t he?_ “Now come on, look at him, you’ve been neglecting him for too long.”

Looking back at the clone who’s struggling against the shadows binding him to the bed, Akaashi lets out a small gasp. They don’t usually use clones for their _intimate activities_ , but sometimes, they allow them to see things they wouldn’t see otherwise; and seeing Osamu pulling at shadows binds is something Akaashi would definitely like to see again. 

“I know you want his cock in your mouth but you’ve been grinding against his thigh for so long, he already wants _more._ So give it to him, mmh?” 

The real Osamu finally comes to stand behind him, his mouth hot against his ear, leaving red bruises on his neck, just at the junction between his shoulders and his throat.

“I told you I won’t let you come before you start fucking yourself on him,” _doesn’t mean I can’t suck him off,_ Akaashi wants to retort, but being a smartass right now might just grant him eternal blue balls. Which is not how he wants to celebrate his birth.

So, he complies, takes his fingers out of himself and finally, _finally,_ sinks on Osamu’s clone’s dick. It’s the same one as Osamu, stretches him just perfectly, making him gasp at each centimeter entering him until he’s fully seated. 

“Mmmhh- Mmmhhh- _Please,_ ” the clones ask, to both Osamu and Akaashi, as tries to pull at the shadow binds, eager to just take him by the hips and start thrusting inside of him, instead of the very small leverage he’s allowed with Akaashi sitting on him. 

“No,” both Osamu and Akaashi say in unison. 

“Move, slow,” Osamu tells him, his hands wandering over his naked chest, pulling at his nipples when Akaashi slides an arm behind him to tighten his grip in his lover’s hair. 

He starts going up and down the clone’s dick in slow motions, gasping each time it brushes against his prostate; but he’s obedient, and since Osamu said he has to go slow, he goes slow. 

When he opens his eyes again, the clone has stopped pulling at the binds, simply taking in the pleasure that is given to him, head thrown back, moaning in a way Osamu never allows himself to. 

“You should let go like this more often,” Akaashi moans, looking at the desperate figure under him, feeling the building pressure inside of him, “you’re hot when you’re loud.”

“Well, bind me next time then.”

This is _a surprise,_ and the picture of it is enough to make him cry out, whine slightly higher than his usual moans, as he starts bouncing faster on Osamu’s cock. _Yes, fuck yes._ He’s definitely going to do that; Osamu, the real one, pulling at the shadow ropes as he rides him-

“ _Fuck-”_

“Oh, you’d like that?”

“‘f course.”

He barely hears Osamu pump lube on his fingers; only realises what’s happening when his fingers come to touch his stretched rim, pushing gently against his clone’s dick, making both the clone and Akaashi throw their heads back. Akaashi stills for a second as he moans, mind filled with both what’s about to happen right now and the lingering picture of Osamu binded in shadow ropes. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, keep going.”

And he sure as hell does, because there are two other fingers joining his index now and Akaashi just doesn’t know what to do apart from just standing here, trying to not _come._ He can’t even move anymore, body not responding, and moving to do what anyway? It would only make it harder not to climax; so he stays still, eyes closed, savouring the stretch, the slight pain;

“Breathe, love.”

He finally exhales in a long moan, takes a sharp breath, starts again, until the fingers leave his ass to come rest on his naked hip, holding him in place as Osamu’s cock, _real_ Osamu’s cock, rests against his entrance. He aligns himself with his stretched hole; and finally, he pushes inside. 

This time, Akaashi simply just _can’t_ breathe, air pushed out of his lungs; eyes closed as he feels himself getting stretched wide. It’s not the first time they do that, so he’s not scared; knows he can take it; still, it takes his breath away every time.

“You’re taking us so well,” Osamu praises him, leaving small kisses on his throat as he starts pushing in further, deeper.

A part of him wishes he had the strength to moan, to cry, just to let out a bit of the tension that’s building inside of him, but he simply can’t, far too gone to do it. The only thing he can do is take it, and try to focus on his breathing to avoid dying.

It’s a miracle that his shadow bindings haven’t disappeared yet, because he definitely doesn’t have the brain cells to control them anymore. The clone pulls at the ropes again, but he’s far from being as powerful as Osamu, so the only thing he can do is take it; the pressure of Akaashi around him, the feeling of another dick against his; if Osamu doesn’t moan, his clone does; _yeah he’s definitely tying him down next time._

His brain gets desperately fuzzy for a long moment, getting blurrier with each new centimeter pushed inside of him- until Osamu’s fully seated and the world starts to rebuild itself around him, vision focusing on the clone’s bared throat under him, on Osamu’s hand on his hips. 

“You can move,” he says, after a few seconds, his breath somehow back to normal, voice hoarse from his half choked moans. 

It rips a long cry out of him, when Osamu starts moving. Two snaps of his hips are enough to make Akaashi completely black out. His forehead rests against the ANBU’s throat, his fingers gripping his hair tighter and tighter. He can’t even control the movements of his own hips, with his lover’s hands tightly keeping him in place; no, the only thing he can do is take it. 

He’s almost crying of frustration, trying to chase whatever thing he’s trying to catch, an orgasm, another push against his prostate, another kiss on his throat- he doesn’t know; he’s moaning Osamu’s name, choking on his own saliva, when his partner finally wraps his fingers around his dick, moving slowly, using the pretty impressive amount of precum on the head of his cock to make it easier to slide up and down his length. 

But when he tightens his grip over the tip, Akaashi knows he’s done for, that even if he tries, he won’t be able to hold back for much longer, not when he’s stretched so wide, not when his fingers are so warm around him- and it’s _Osamu,_ meaning, whatever he does, he’s going to come anyway.

“‘Samu- I’m goin-”

“Open your eyes. Look at me,” he orders, ANBU voice back despite the tension in both their bodies.

If that’s the only thing he has to do to be allowed to come, that’s completely fine; and when his eyes open and meet Osamu’s twirling sharingans, he tenses, back arching before he falls with a long cry, sperm landing on the clone’s stomach.

It lasts for hours. 

Well it feels like it does; 

At the back of his head, the word _genjutsu_ resonates. He should be alarmed, that he’s getting manipulated like that; his instincts tell him to resist; but it’s Osamu’s _genjutsu,_ so it’s fine- completely fine. 

He’s floating in a place out of space and time where only Osamu has control. They sometimes use his ability to try things that his body wouldn’t be able to handle in real life; he sometimes locks him here for a few seconds, that feel like hours to him, pinpointing the very exact moment when he falls and his orgasm takes over; and traps him there. 

It’s _exhausting_ but _kami,_ does it feel good.

When he comes back to himself, drifting away from his own mind, he feels Osamu tensing behind him. 

Explains why the _genjutsu_ ended. 

_“Fuck, fuck- fuck Keiji- Ngh- You feel so-,”_ he never gets to finish his sentence because Osamu’s clone is coming too, loud when he moans; and when he disappear in a puff of smoke, his _experience, feelings and emotions_ from everything that happened goes back into his owner’s brain, and Osamu’s brain stops working, overwhelmed by both his clone’s frustration, arousal and climax and his own orgasm that crashes over his body. 

He finally comes with a long groan, fingers gripping Akaashi’s hips tightly, leaving red bruises there as he holds him still.

They fall forward on the wet sheets in a concert of exhausted groans, falling asleep almost instantly. 

\---

“So, were you serious about the shadow ropes?” Akaashi asks a few hours later, when the sheets are put in the washing machine and they’re sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner.

Osamu looks up from his bowl of soup and grins. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yootasuke).
> 
> who wants to read osamu getting tied to a bed yeeeha!  
> i wrote this in like three hours so pls dont judge me. i'd really like to turn this into a series one day (but its gonna be angstyyyy)


End file.
